The objective of this program is to develop an improved 67Ga radiopharmaceutical which will have a lower concentration in normal tissue than the present agent 67Ga citrate. To this end three different chelating agents were used with 67Ga - tartrate, 8-hydroxyquinoline and transferrin. None of the three produced increased tumor to blood ratios and none decreased the liver uptake. Two chelating agents were used in an attempt to lower the concentration of 67Ga in normal tissue after the injection of 67Ga citrate. Neither EDTA or BAL changed the clearance rate of 67Ga from the blood. However, the clearance rate from the liver was increased by the injection of EDTA. Approximately 33% of the 67Ga was removed from the liver by the injection of EDTA after the injection of 67Ga citrate.